Quando Não Estás Aqui
by Lili Psique
Summary: Drama yaoi. Shaka precisa fazer uma viagem longa, a pedido de Athena. Como Mú vai encarar a solidão? Oneshot.


**Quando Não Estás Aqui – by Lili Psique**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente.

Resumo: Drama yaoi. Shaka precisa fazer uma viagem longa, a pedido de Athena. Como Mú vai encarar a solidão? Oneshot.

N/A: (Maio/2005)

Esta ERA uma songfic da música Sete Cidades, do Legião Urbana. Devido à nova política de proibição deste tipo de texto no a letra da música foi retirada. Porém, vcs podem conferi-la na íntegra no Saint Seiya Dreams (www. saintseiyadreams . hpg . com . br).

– # – # –

– Shaka, realmente, há necessidade? – Mú estava em pé, no quarto da casa de Virgem.

– Sim, Mú. Não posso decepcionar a deusa. – Shaka sequer parou de arrumar a mala. Não queria que ele visse suas lágrimas.

– Mas logo agora? Não há a possibilidade de você ir daqui a algum tempo? – Mú, quase implorando... Realmente, algo difícil de se ver.

– Não torne isso ainda mais difícil do que já está sendo. Eu não quero ir, mas, se coloque em meu lugar. Você desobedeceria a uma ordem direta de Athena? – O virginiano levantou os olhos, deixando que seu amigo, amante e namorado enxergasse sua tristeza. Tristeza essa tão angustiante quanto a do ariano.

– Não Shaka. Claro que não.

– Eu sei que nos acertamos há tão pouco tempo... E são tantas coisas que eu quero lhe falar, que quero viver com você. Mas já passamos por tanto antes de ficarmos juntos... Será que alguns meses longe farão assim tanta diferença?

– Você sabe que meu amor por ti será sempre o mesmo. Ainda que você passe anos longe... – E o ariano o abraçou, com ternura, deixando que suas lágrimas reprimidas descessem por seu rosto. Odiava despedidas.

– E você poderia usar seu teletransporte, Mú...

– Você sabe que eu não posso, Shaka. A primeira casa nunca deve ficar desprotegida... Mesmo nesses supostos tempos de paz.

– Sim... Eu sei. – E o virginiano voltou a arrumar sua mala. Seu avião sairia em poucas horas. Sabia que Saori o havia escolhido para aquela missão na Índia por ele ser a opção mais óbvia. Mas, mesmo assim, não queria ir. Queria desfrutar a paz no Santuário, assim como todos os outros estavam fazendo.

Estava com Mú há tão pouco tempo, e as provações já começavam. Não costumava ser inseguro com nada, mas era tão inexperiente em relacionamentos. Malditos deuses... Será que realmente havia algo para verificar na Índia?

Deveria ter arrumado suas coisas há dias, mas não conseguia. Mú, que geralmente evitava ao máximo deixar sua casa desprotegida a noite, havia passado quase que a semana inteira ali com ele. Mas ambos evitavam tocar no assunto da viagem. Não estavam nem há um mês juntos... A hipótese de passarem meses separados era terrível demais para discutirem sobre ela.

Shaka suspirou, ao fechar sua mala. Olhou para o ariano, certo de que aquilo seria mais difícil do que qualquer batalha.

– Eu tenho que ir... Kamus vai me levar até o aeroporto.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas não vou lhe dizer adeus.

– Eu também não. Farei de tudo para voltar logo.

E se abraçaram, num misto de tristeza e conforto. Nada iria mudar, mesmo que Shaka demorasse a voltar.

Mú o acompanhou até a base do zodíaco de ouro, onde Kamus já aguardava o virginiano. Não se despediram. Estavam se despedindo há uma semana. Caso se abraçassem novamente, Mú era capaz de transporta-lo para qualquer ilha deserta, e mantê-lo seu refém. Mas não pediria nenhum resgate.

Ficou observando Shaka entrar no carro, e este sair deslizando pelo Santuário. Pensou em ir até o aeroporto... Mas não... Seria aumentar a tortura. Entrou em sua casa, desvencilhando-se de Kiki, que percebera a tristeza de seu mestre.

– Kiki, vá treinar com Shiryu. Não estou me sentindo bem.

O aprendiz não discutiu.

Mú ficou deitado em sua cama, revirando nos lençóis. Mas seu quarto não tinha o cheiro de Shaka. Esperou anoitecer, e levantou-se, devagar. Passou com o máximo de discrição pelas casas de Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão... Parou na frente da casa de Virgem, melancólico.

Entrou. Tinha a chave. E sabia que Shaka jamais iria reclamar de sua presença ali. Deitou na cama dele, que ainda estava com os lençóis bagunçados da noite de amor anterior. O cheiro de sândalo se misturava com os outros aromas da casa, mas era o cheiro tão delicioso de Shaka. Seu Shaka...

Não dormiu, mas passou a noite revirando na cama, lembrando de cada detalhe do corpo alvo, da boca doce, dos toques macios e calmos, da candura com que eles se amavam algumas vezes, e da paixão com que se entregavam outras.

Ficou assim no dia seguinte. E na outra noite. E no outro dia e na outra noite. Poderia tentar falar com Shaka por telepatia, mas sabia que só iria ser ainda pior. 'Curtiu' sua dor, deixando que ela viesse como bem entendesse. Não sentiu-se melhor, mas entendeu que Shaka não gostaria que ele ficasse assim, da mesma forma que Mú queria que o virginiano desse o melhor de si naquela missão, para voltar logo. Os dois tinham suas responsabilidades, e não podiam negligenciá-las. O tempo passaria...

Voltou aos treinos, e à administração do Santuário. Era o candidato óbvio ao cargo de Mestre, mas Saori ainda não havia pedido para que ele o assumisse. E Mú era grato a isso. Não daria conta de toda essa responsabilidade em seu estado atual.

Seus dias se arrastavam, e as noites eram piores. Desistira de entrar na casa de Virgem, pois a lembrança de Shaka era muito mais pulsante ali. Todos perceberam sua depressão, mas quase ninguém tentara falar nada. Mú estivera longe muitos anos, e, ao contrário da maioria ali, não possuía laços firmes de amizade com muitos cavaleiros. Talvez o único que o compreendia melhor seria Shiryu, mas o Dragão o via como um mestre. Não havia abertura para assuntos pessoais.

– # – # -

– Kamus, o que você acha que está passando pela cabeça do Mú? – Miro estava deitado na cama do francês, pensativo.

– Ora, mon petit, não é obvio? Se eu viajasse, sem data certa para voltar, como você ficaria? – Kamus respondeu do banheiro, enquanto terminava de fazer a barba.

– Não ficaria! Eu iria junto. – Respondeu, sem dar tempo nem para pensar.

– E se não pudesse?

Miro hesitou um segundo antes de responder.

– Me matava.

– Sempre tão passional... – Kamus sorriu, ao olhar para o escorpiano com olhos marejados, ainda largado em sua cama. - Miro, e quando eu voltasse? Encontraria-o enterrado? Como acha que eu iria me sentir?

– Tá, eu poderia não me matar, então. Mas não viveria enquanto você não estivesse aqui.

Kamus sentou-se na cama, e mexeu nos cachos azuis.

– Entendeu então o que está acontecendo com Mú?

– É... entendi. – E puxou o francês para um abraço.

– # – # –

Após seis meses de angústia, tentando ao máximo mostrar que estava tudo bem com ele, desfilando palavras educadas e falsos sorrisos, a postura do ariano mudou. De triste, passou a agressivo.

Afrodite apareceu quando Mú gritava com Kiki, em plena arena de treinamento; ninguém jamais havia visto Mú gritar antes da viagem de Shaka. Isso era raro até mesmo em batalhas. Mas agora tornava-se cada vez mais freqüente.

Peixes correu na direção deles.

– Mú, o que está acontecendo? Volte a si, por favor! Olhe o que você está fazendo! – Puxou o ariano pelo pulso, mostrando a ele o discípulo quase em lágrimas.

Mú ia responder de uma forma impulsiva e muito mal educada para o cavaleiro, mas conteve-se ao olhar para o garoto ruivo.

– Kiki... – Arrependeu-se no mesmo momento em que olhou nos olhos dele. "Deusa, o que está acontecendo comigo?" – Kiki... me perdoe.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dele, e o abraçou. Há quanto tempo não recebia um abraço? Mas nem mesmo o carinho paternal que tinha por seu discípulo acalmava sua fúria.

Era outro abraço que Mú queria. Um abraço mais entregue, mais quente, mais confortador. Que protegia, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava proteção. Não estava para mestre, tutor ou 'pai' naquele momento. Não estaria enquanto Shaka não voltasse para aplacar a dor em seu peito.

Então aquilo era ser ariano? Pois não havia outra explicação para toda aquela impulsividade. Aliás... Sim, havia. Shaka. Como queria ouvir um simples eu te amo novamente.

– # – # –

Após um ano distante de Shaka, Mú passou para a fase do medo. Shaka era o homem mais próximo de deus, mas ainda assim era um homem. E desde sua chegada na Ásia não recebiam notícias dele. E se ele realmente tivesse encontrado algum inimigo? E se tivesse perecido em sua contenda?

Pior. E se tivesse conhecido alguém na viagem? Poderia se apaixonar por outro, ou outra, não poderia? Será que as promessas de amor por eles trocadas significavam tanto assim para o indiano?

Mú se perguntava desesperado se algum dia voltaria a ter paz; ou se ouviria novamente a voz doce que tanto o acalmava.

Em nada mais lembrava o calmo e comedido Cavaleiro da Casa de Áries.

– # – # –

– Deusa... Vim até aqui para clamar que ajude um de nossos companheiros. – Kamus levantou-se de sua reverência.

– Quem, Kamus de Aquário?

– Mú de Áries.

– Ah... O Mú. – Saori suspirou, triste. - Mas o que eu posso fazer?

– Sei que esta questão é muito delicada, mas o cavaleiro de Áries está definhando. Primeiro ele estava melancólico. Passou a agressivo. Agora tornou-se completamente ausente. Não tem comparecido ao Templo do Mestre para ajudar-me com a organização do Santuário. Kiki tem treinado com o Dragão, pois quase não vê mais seu mestre. – Hesitou antes de proferir a próxima frase, com medo da reação da 'pseudo' deusa. - E é óbvio que a causa de tanta tristeza é Shaka.

– Mas Kamus, você não acha que essa reação é exagerada? Principalmente para um cavaleiro?

– Bom, senhorita... Eu acho. Mas quem sou eu para julga-lo? Não sei se eu não agiria da mesma forma se estivesse na mesma situação que ele. – Kamus sabia que, se Miro sumisse, ele também definharia. Talvez tornaria-se apenas mais frio e fechado, mas sabia que sua alegria só voltaria ao ver seu amado.

– O que realmente aflige Mú? São só saudades? – Saori deixou claro nas entrelinhas que sabia do relacionamento de Mú e Shaka.

– Acredito que seja a incerteza. A senhorita recebeu notícias de Virgem desde que ele chegou na Índia?

Ela remexeu-se no trono.

– Apenas uma vez, logo após a sua acomodação.

– Sabe se ele ainda está vivo?

– Não... O cavaleiro de Virgem deveria esconder seu cosmo para que não fosse percebido por possíveis inimigos. Porém, eu acredito que, se ele corresse risco, tentaria nos avisar através de sua energia. Mesmo se ele visse a falecer, sentiríamos seu cosmo se extinguir.

– Mas há a possibilidade de que nada disso acontecesse, não há? Ele poderia falhar, e nós não saberíamos, não é verdade?

– Sim, Kamus, é verdade. – Respondeu, entre tristeza e aborrecimento. - Mas o próprio Mú pode tirar essa dúvida, afinal, ele possuiu o dom da telepatia.

– Ele se nega.

– Por que?

– Acho que tem medo do que pode descobrir, ou de ser rejeitado. Afinal, Shaka pode não atender seu apelo. E, sinceramente, senhorita, acho que ele já tentou e não obteve sucesso, mas prefere não comentar nada.

– Então, Kamus, a única coisa que podemos fazer é aguardar. Nós, e ele. – Dispensou-o com um gesto das mãos.

– Tudo bem. Agradeço sua atenção, de qualquer forma. – Retirou-se com uma reverência, inconformado. O ariano não duraria mais muito tempo nessa situação.

– # – # –

Mú subiu as colinas com calma, sem usar seu teletransporte. Apreciou a natureza triste, e a garoa que fazia com que seus fios violetas colassem em seu rosto. Parecia não se incomodar.

Após muito tempo, e uma certa dificuldade, alcançou Star Hill. Já era noite como ele previra.

Deitou-se no chão de pedra, e passou a contemplar as estrelas. Herdara o dom de seu mestre, apesar de ainda não ser o Mestre do Santuário. As estrelas diziam muito para ele, mesmo numa noite parcialmente nublada como aquela.

Porém, daquela vez, os pontos luminosos não lhe diziam nada do que queria prever.

Mú contemplou milhares de vezes, de vários ângulos diferentes. Traçou as muitas constelações. Descobriu sinais importantes, mas nada que ansiava saber. Nada sobre 'ele'.

Percebeu a chegada da aurora, e entrou no templo que havia no monte. Ali tinha uma pedra lisa, grande o suficiente para deitar o corpo de um homem. O cavaleiro de Áries sabia que ali havia sido depositado o corpo do Mestre Ares outrora, quando este fora assassinado por Saga. Mas agora não havia corpo nenhum.

Deitou-se na pedra polida, fria. E olhou para o teto. Aguardaria a próxima noite. E a próxima. E a próxima... Até que as estrelas lhe mostrassem se Shaka estava bem. Se o havia esquecido. Se ainda existia algum motivo para que Mú continuasse a viver.

– # – # –

_Janeiro/2005_

N/A: Usei a versão do anime do lance do Ares/Saga/Shion. Quem ainda se enrosca com essa bagunça, pode olhar no site do Vilarinho (www. cavaleiroszodiaco . com. br). A explicação que há lá é uma das mais plausíveis; e, aliás, é a que eu adotei.

E eu sou ariana. O Mú até pode estar meio OOC nessa fic, mas acho que essa confusão de sentimentos é muito presente no signo... Ou talvez só muito presente pra mim... risos...


End file.
